Return of a Legend
by ELEV8
Summary: Summary Inside - Being Rewritten then continued - Also a Beta would be nice 3 - Naruto Uzumaki a name rarely spoken after his mysterious disappearance, yet when a man come back, does he truly come back? or does he come back more?
1. The Return

**EDITED - 8/8/2015**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Return**

* * *

**Hey Readers,**

**So I have decided that since this was one of my best stories besides The Hearth's Hope that I am going to be rewriting them and improving the mistakes I find while also adding upon it with how I write now. I will be doing all four chapters and them making more, hopefully if it gives me a direction I should take it in.**

**Also I don't have a Beta and if someone is interested then please message me 3**

* * *

**Summary**

**Naruto Uzumaki... a name rarely spoken of among the Gods.. not only a friend, not only a brother in arms, not only another person, but he is the only true love of Artemis, having grown up and trained together, not only promising to marry her but to be with her forever... until the night he vanished as if he never existed... that was four thousand years ago..**

* * *

A lone male figure was walking down the street, he seemed to be heading towards an ominous looking castle that Part-took as a boarding school. Crossing the street and making his way over to the school, he spotted a boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes who had rushed out from the entrance and was racing off into the woods. Having guessed who his father is he decided to see what the boy was either running from or chasing.

Having decided to follow from the shadows, mostly to keep his presence hidden to get the most information on what is going on. Having steadily followed the boy he had watched the boy start a fight with the manticore, but that wasn't what got his attention, no what did was the beautiful auburn haired girl with silvery-yellow eyes like the moon and the silver bow in her hand.

Having been gone for the past four thousand years, he couldn't stop staring due to finally seeing her again, but it was sorta funny to him that she hadn't sensed him... oh well, means more tor-training for her.

**Line Break**

"No!" Yelled out the boy with sea-green eyes.

He ran out to help her. As he parried away a spike just before it would've hit her chest. He raised his shield over them both, but he knew it wouldn't be enough.

Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

We were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. We had no chance. Then we both heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods. The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be-"

His sentence was cut short when something shot past me like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder. He staggered backward, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two, but my eyes must've been playing tricks on me. No one, not even Apollo's kids at camp, could shoot with that much accuracy. The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy.

I tried to swipe at him with my sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged my attack and slammed his tail into my shield, knocking me aside. Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.

Next to me, Thalia muttered, "Oh, wonderful. " I didn't have a chance to ask what she meant.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top

"Permission to kill milady?" Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis spoke in a icy tone.

I couldn't tell who she was talking to, because she kept her eyes on the manticore.

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younger than me, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath, but her expression was stern and dangerous. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. " She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted. "

The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He lunged at Thalia and me, knowing we were weak and dazed.

**Line Break**

Having watched the boy, who had fought valiantly for the kids, to watching the arrows come and intercept Thorn's spikes. Deciding he wanted to have a little fun and also finally being able to reunite with Artemis after so long after the Fates constantly denied him of it, but he wasn't going to listen to them anymore seeing as he finally got his power back once more.

For the other's that's when things started getting strange because all of a sudden Percy and Thalia both had a hand on their shoulder and then were on the ground vomiting up their lunch from moving so fast if they got that right from what they saw briefly.

After I was done vomiting, I looked to see a figure about 6'1 standing tall and confident like this was a daily occurrence for him and was just a mild annoyance to him. He had bright sun-kissed blonde hair with what seemed natural spikiness to it reaching the nape of his neck and a bang covering his right eye which is a icy glacier blue along with 3 whisker looking scars perfectly symmetrical on both cheeks and a lithe build looking like he built for speed and precision. As I looked around i saw shocked expressions on the Hunters of Artemis, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover.

Next the 13 year old girl turned into that of a 19 year old and was looking at the figure of mixture of hope, shock, and sadness, while she seemed to be holding in tears at seeing the man. While the Hunters seemed to be shocked at seeing the man their lady said was lost for over four thousand years.

"YOU" Dr. Thorn spat venomously, looking at the figure in fear and burning hatred in his eyes.

Then the man spoke, and a deep and baritone, but smooth voice spoke out, and it it sounded like a whisper but reached all around

"You have broken the agreement we made Thorn, you were suppose to help Olympus or I would make sure you wouldn't reform anymore, but i will make this quick."

He then suddenly twisted his ring and out came a magnificent silver bow crafted with spirals and a Leaf symbol etched into man then draws 5 arrows and lines them up and fires them all at once. They were a blur to most, but they struck true. One had landed right between the eyes, one in the neck , heart, and the other two pierced his lungs and he dissolved into gold dust then the figure did a quick 180 while drawing two arrows and firing them at a helicopter that was flying in the air above the cliff only for it to spin out of control and crash into the side of the cliff and fall into the ocean below.

**Line Break**

The man stopped in front of the 19 year old women with silver eyes as they just stood there for what felt like hours which was just a few minutes really and she whispered one word.

"Naruto...?" who nodded slightly before he was tackled by a silver blur who was sobbing upon his chest, whilst muttering thing about 'Having her blonde baka back'

Having wrapped his arms around her and whispering soothing words into her ear, he couldn't hold the dam back either and shed his own tears at being with his other half again.

* * *

**Okay I only added bit and pieces and corrected A LOT of terrible, terrible grammar. I didn't make it longer because I was only making it better and added a bit more, but I will try to add more when I get the idea's for it**

**MrJxS**


	2. Memories

Memories

Chapter ll

A/N Thank you for the Reviews and the favorites and follows and thank you for the suggestions on what to do they are really appreciated seeing as this is my first FanFic and gotten such positive feedback i will keep on trying to update. Now here's the newest edition :P. Oh and should i do a good and non paranoid Zeus because of Naruto's involvement?

Line break

"Naruto..." Whispered Artemis as he gazed at her lost in memories of there time before he was taken and his memories of her taken from walks over to her with tears in his eyes grabs and hugs her tenderly and says "I'm so sorry, I wasn't strong enough"

Flashback

A boy no older of six could be seen walking through the forest at night while the moon is up and out shining brighter than usual. As he was walking he caught a sound of an ear-piercing scream that broke through the crisp air from afar distance away, pulling out his bow he took off in a sprint towards the scream what he saw made his blood boil he saw a pack of monsters surrounding a girl with auburn hair with breath-taking silver eyes the same age as him. He scales the tree silently waiting patiently for the right opportunity to strike and he sees it he draws his first arrow and goes for the one that holds the most threat first, as the first arrow is fired he automatically reaches for another to fire at the second monster, as this was happening the girl was looking around seeing the monsters crumble to dust then sees a boy the same age as her land into the clearing silently as he puts up his bow he looks at her for a second.

"What is your name" she asked shyly "Naruto... what is yours?" he asked "Artemis, my name is Artemis"

Line Break

Age 8

"Arty you have to concentrate and focus your breathing, don't let anything distract you, only you, your bow, and your prey. Remember your senses extend them, immerse yourself in them, once you do that lock onto your target, remember you can suck in a breath that can help so try that as well then let your arrow fly." She did as instructed and the arrow hit the deer right between the eyes. " Wonderful shot arty your getting better." remarked Naruto

"Ya, but i'm still nowhere near you!" she exclaimed with a pout, Naruto just sighed "I have been doing this two years before i met you so of course i would be better, but your getting there Arty." "Fine, but i still beat you with my knives so HA!" she exclaimed puffing out her chest with pride at that. "Ya ya whatever you say Arty." Naruto said back

Line Break

Age 10

"Mom, mom I want you to meet someone!" exclaimed a bright and happy Artemis dragging Naruto by the hand into the house she was living in with her mother and younger twin brother Apollo. as she was pulling Naruto, he was curiously looking around the rooms he was being dragged through seeing a nicely spacious and furnished living room with a home feeling that is just being radiated all throughout the home.

Line Break

[A/N] - [Sorry for the skip right there but i wanted to try this first let me know how you think this went, I will mark where the end of the sorta First Person P.O.V]

Leto was having a fantastic day, even better than that with the news she received from her daughter, her pride and joy. As she gazed at the young boy in-front of her who looked really surprised to see her here, although she would most likely be the same seeing someone you saved from a horde of hell-hounds a year ago and then a pack of cyclopes a few month ago was most likely to shock the young boy. [End i think i like Third Person P.O.V better ;P]

"Hmm how interesting it is to see you two together, Naruto?" Leto said with an amused smile on her face. While Artemis just looked back and forth at the two of them trying to figure out what was going on and how they knew each other.

"Mother, how do you no Naruto?" questioned Artemis with a curious stare towards her mother. "Well, sweetie Naru here rescued me twice and i got to know him a little." stated Leto with a smile on her face. "Well.. i.. Um d-d-didn't know you had a d-d-aughter, you never said anything." Naruto stuttered out. "Well you never did ask." she stated with her smile getting bigger with the blush growing on the young boys face. "S-s-soo your Arty's mom?" questioned Naruto

'Arty? How long have they known each other when he's calling her Arty?' thought Leto with a smile knowing not even Apollo can get away with that and was shocked to see her daughter blush. 'Ohhhh this is to good' she thought with an evil smile on her face.

"Oh, so it's Arty now when your own brother can't get away with calling you that." she said with amusement rolling off her trying not to laugh at the sputtering and blushes on the duo."MOM, ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Exclaimed with a bright gold blush on her cheeks. " Ya what Arty said!" shouted Naruto with a bright golden blush as well .[ Ok, i wanna do something here I am going to make and take suggestions for a list of gods and goddess and primordials with there appearance looking like Minato and Kushina, but there names will be there godly identity so say Minato was Apollo he would look like minato and Kushina could be say, Hecate she would appear looking like Kushina. Ok On with the story ;D]

Leto stood there trying and failing to suppress her laughter at the two of them they just looked so adorable together that she really hoped they got together.

Line Break

Okay this is when Artemis gets her wishes and you'll see some differences with some of them also I know both her and Apollo got them on there Third birthday but for the sake of the story i moved the age of when they get them so Apollo still got his gift first he already left and its just Naruto and Artemis with Zeus

Age 12

Naruto stood next to Artemis holding her hand while standing in-front of the King of Gods, Zeus. The man had shrunken down to a height of 6'7, built for strength and power was rolling of him in waves as he stood proud, tall and, regal looking with his eyes an Electric striking shade of blue, unlike his, his black hair Swept back with a neatly trimmed beard in a toga with gold trimming along with white and gold trimmed sandals looking all the part for the King of Gods. When his eyes landed on Artemis they softened a great deal but they immediately swept over Naruto and seeing our hands together his eyes harden on Naruto, and try as he might Naruto couldn't help but shake in fear at what would happen to him.

Artemis stepped in-front of Naruto and looked at her father with a frown and spoke "You will not harm him father he has saved me numerous amount of times and trained me as well." Zeus was of course shocked seeing his daughter defending the boy but after hearing about the boy saving his daughter wanted to reward him but he could do that after he got done with his daughters wishes."Well Artemis you are here because I want to gift you with whatever you wish." stated Zeus in a cool and calm voice that held authority in it as he spoke with a smile on his face looking at Artemis and boomed out laughing at her shocked face.

She was sitting in his lap when he asked what she would like and she stated, "Well father, I wish to be a Maiden until i marry,And I want many names in case i get bored with one. I want a bow and arrow too-silver not gold. I need fifty ocean nymphs to sing for me, and twenty wood nymphs to hunt with me. And I want a pack of hounds, fierce, swift ones. I want the mountains for my special places and one city. She smiled at Zeus and said "May I have all these things? May I?" Zeus answered, "For a child like you, it is worthwhile. You shall have all you ask for and more. You shall have the gift of eternal chastity, and also the gift of changing your mind about it at any time, which will help you when you do not want it. And, finally, the greatest gift of all,: You shall go out and choose your own gifts so that they will have a special value." She smiled and thanked him with a kiss on the sheek and a hug and ran back t Naruto grabbing him in a hug and dragging him along to get her wishes.

Line Break

Age 19

A day before he goes missing

As Naruto stood there holding her hand looking into her breath-taking silver eyes that enthralled him, he knew that this could ruin their relationship with one another, but he couldn't help but face the facts that he loved with all the years they spent together he knew it was bound to happen. As he thought all this he didn't know a certain silver-eyed beauty thinking the exact same thing and coming to the same conclusion they both leaned in with there eyes closed both not knowing they were doing and their lips connected and a spark shot through as if their life was connected to each-other from the day they were born.

As they parted both panting out of breath looking into each others eyes with their foreheads touching seeing nothing but unconditional love for one another something so rare it it suppose to be a myth, a love so pure, a love so unconditional, that it can never be broken, never be separated, always they will find one another no matter what.

"Arty, I want you to know that I have loved you for sometime and I don't want to be separated from you and want to be with you for eternity, we have spent 12 years together and being apart from you sends my heart into fits of emotions that i cant control and i would love the honor of being the only one to stand by your side no matter what." announced Naruto in the middle of the ball they were at shocking the entire crowd that grew silent under his declaration to the Moon Goddess. It was eerie quite for five minute before she replied shocking the entire crowd when she replied with a firm yes and kiss on the lips with him picking her up and spinning her with the crowd cooing at the scene

Line Break

"I'm so sorry i'm not leaving again, never again am I leaving you Arty." whispered Naruto in her ear, making her catch her breath finally knowing that he's back to her finally after all the time alone she has him once more and this time she's not letting go never again.

A/N Ok this chapter was basically the history of Atremis and Naruto as you can tell i wanna keep a surprise with him going missing know this its a really good twist I have in mind Ohhhhh i just know it ima make a poll for 3 different twists that i can make and have you vote on it oh yes definitely. And to clear up anything that i said in the chapter earlier like Naruto's Parents and while their not mentioned that could be one twist wink wink, any who like i was saying like should his parents be like Helios or Nyx, or anything i am taking suggestions for that so Ja Ne - MrJxS


	3. Olympian Meeting

Chapter lll

Olympian Meeting

Artemis was an emotional wreck finally after so long looking and searching that she immediately held him tight thinking he will disappear at any waking moment and it would all turn out to be a dream. All the while Naruto was whispering comforting words and the hunters looking shocked and happy finally finding the one male that there Lady Artemis told them about and couldn't wait to see if he was really how their Lady said he was. Along with Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia talking happily about the blonde man that just came into the clearing which had Percy's mind going into a world of thought of 'who is this man' or 'how do they know him'

"Hey, who is he?" whispered Percy looking really confused to why everyone was shocked or happy to see this man. "Percy, you heard about the legends of old where Artemis had fallen in love with a man only for him to disappear the next day as if he never existed right?" asked Annabeth "Well ya, so umm that's him?" questioned Percy "Of course that is Kelp-Head" remarked Thalia with a smirk and a condescending tone making Percy growl making her smirk wider

"Hey what's going on, who are all you people!?" questioned Bianca while she stepped in front of younger looking boy from what they could tell they were siblings.

"No need to be afraid young ones we are here to help." calmly stated Naruto while still holding Artemis letting her let her emotions out. "You stil didn't answer my question, who are you?" she said again this time more calm

"I am Naruto, the women in my arms is Artemis and these are her hunters, and the people over there are a group from a camp they want to bring you to." while Naruto was telling the two young siblings Artemis got control of her emotions to tell her Hunters to set up camp and to bring the boy Percy Jackson and Bianca to her tent. after letting the group from Camp Half-Blood take over entertaining the children, Naruto turned his attention back to Artemis.

"Arty your not going to ask her to join you she has a brother to be there for." whispered Naruto , getting Artemis making her sigh knowing how much he loved family, 'almost as much as aunt Hestia does, but seeing how they're so close it does make sense' mused Artemis before shaking her head before sighing

"Okay, i won't ask her to join." whispered back pouting making Naruto chuckle and walk up to her and give her a chaste kiss on the lips making her blush and hide her face in his shoulder. "Still as shy as ever eh, Arty" Naruto said slyly while breathing on her neck making her blush deepen making him start laughing

"Come on we have to find out what Thorn said to the Percy boy." making him pout at losing out on teasing her more but sighed and gave in knowing he could do that later.

Line Break

As they walk into the tent they see the Percy sweating under the gaze of Zoe making Naruto snicker at that, getting Artemis to nudge him in the ribs, but she had a small smile on her lips.

"Okay, so tell me what exactly did Thorn say to you?" questioned Artemis getting straight to the point getting a snort from Naruto and a mutter about be blunt. "Well, he umm said something about some called The Great Stirring Pot, and the End of Olympus shall come form the Bane of it to bring it to ashes." Both Naruto and Artemis stood still shocked and Zoe was Deathly white as if Death was about to to take her

"Your positive he said all of that?" question Artemis in a surprised voice, getting a nod in return making her frown. "I have been to slow to see the signs, prey so old i haven't hunted in a milenia ." informed them making Naruto frown knowing exactly what it is and knowing Zeus he will make Artemis go alone to hunt it. "Yes, and knowing Zeus he most likely will have you hunt it alone." mentioned Naruto getting a nod back from Artemis

"Yes, and he wants me to bring you back to Olympus he will be holding a meeting and we wil announce to everyone your back." making Naruto groan in return getting a giggle at his reaction mostly knowing how Apollo will react to seeing his 'best bud' as he so calls it. "Yipee for me." remarked Naruto sarcastically while the other two member of the tent heads bounce back and forth between the two.

"Well, how about we flash them to camp and then go to the meeting, hmmm?" asked Naruto getting Artemis' hum of approval knowing its faster than dealing with Apollo right now and spoiling the surprise of Naruto being back

Line Break

After flashing everyone to Camp Half-Blood Artemis and Naruto just flashed in front of the doors of the Throne room that holds the gods during their meetings.

"How do you think their going to react to me being back?" mused Naruto with an expectant look in his eye getting Artemis to giggle at seeing that look on his face before he went missing showing he hasn't changed. "Apollo is going to be happy to see his 'best bud' and aunt Hestia is going to be elated to have you back, shes missed you almost as much as me." answered Artemis getting Naruto to nod and groan at the Apollo part before getting upset at making Hestia someone who took care of him like her own son which he happily accepted and he never wanted to make her sad for all she did she was basically a mom to him.

Walking into the room and seeing the room in chaos was slightly amusing to Naruto, as seemingly no-one noticed there presence but Zeus making him smirk at the show he was going to display to the other Gods.

Slamming his Master Bolt down making everyone silence and look at him making a mirthful glint appear in his eyes as he stated loudly, "I find it amusing as none of you have sensed the other two who are with us, and making me quite happy with who came along with Artemis." Making everyone turn to see who it was making most shocked and getting happy smiles on the faces that knew him and with tears in there eyes coming and wrapping him a hug getting him to laugh mirthfully finally having his true family back.

Line Break

As everyone settled down from the emotional reunion but they couldn't wipe off the smiles on their faces.

"Well it's nice to see you all again and i am glad to be back well, I know you are all wanting an explanation on what happened well ill tell you it stated when I left the party to go home to Hetsia's palace..."

Flashback

Naruto having left the party and finally having told Artemis his feeling and that she reciprocated them made him feel like he was the luckiest man in the world and having celebrated with everyone about our soon to be union was slightly inebriated from the drinking the others made him do, and take note he isn't that much of a drinker so his sense were not on par like they were normally. So as he was walking he never sensed the presence up ahead in the side-ally and the one behind him that has been following him for the past few minutes.

Just as he passed the ally he was puled in and immediately bound and knocked unconscious with the captors immediately disappearing with him over their shoulder. As Naruto gained consciousness he looked through bleary, unfocused eyes seeing two figures before him in the shadows not showing their faces, but seeing the body build could see that one was male and the other was female, but his blood stopped cold when he heard the voices of the captors, it was his real mother and father, Ather and Nyx, the primordials for Heaven and Night respectively. He heard them whispering to each other but that didn't matter his enhanced hearing heard them saying things like, "Wipe his memory" or "send him to a village" or some nonsense like that before he blacked out.

Flashback End

"That's all i remember before waking up 10 years ago, where i had to recover my strength in secret to make sure that my father didn't get my trail and also where i helped out a pair of demigods get to camp." said Naruto finishing up what he done and knew as of far.

"Wait why aren't you worried about your mother finding you?" questioned Athena with a quizzical look on her face getting him to chuckle. "I knew you would be the one to ask that, and well she was being controlled by my father with a thing called seals from the place they sent me and i was able to break it and she has been helping me and making it up to me." answered Naruto getting looks of shock and disbelief that actually happened to Nyx, because when they met her she was a nice and caring individual and that someone would do that to her.

Line Break

As the meeting came to an end Zeus gave Artemis the order to hunt the monster and that Naruto can do as he wish and everyone but Artemis and Hestia who came forward and hugged him. " Make sure you come by and visit me i have missed you so much Naru." said Hestia getting a hugs and a nod in return making her let go and flash back to her palace and turning to Artemis.

"Well I won't be here for awhile, while searching for the beast but i'll Iris Message you when i can okay?" said/asked in a shy voice getting Naruto to chuckle and hug her;. " It's alright we will have all the time when you comeback." whispered soothingly knowing that Artemis didn't want to leave him so soon and he felt the exact same way. "How about you leave tomorrow tonight come to with me and visit mom." stated Naruto happily getting Artemis to instantly nod and the pair to start walk the roads of Olympus as the sunset behind them walking to Hestia's Palace

Once they made it there they immedialty went right in and went to the kitchen where they found Hestia baking all sorts of food making them know that this was going to be a wonderful dinner. As the night went by dinner was done and Naruto just helped clean up even knowing they can just flash it done they like to do it like this every now and then.

Waking up to a bright ass sun that seemed to shine right on him making him scowl and wave his hand towards the curtain making it close. Looking down Naruto sees Artemis using his chest as a pillow with her aubarn hair sprawled our around her face with her snuggling closer for more warmth making hin smile at her while his fingers ran through her sliky hair.

"Mhmmm, keep doing that, it's been so long since you did that." said a groggy artemis looking up at him with those silver eyes her loves so much.

"I missed you so much, you know the only person i really remembered was you Arty." stated Naruto making Artemis smile and blush as they lay there they know they have to move but they were content to just lay there for the time being.

Chapter End :D

Well that's Chapter 3, I hoped you enjoyed and glad to see the reviews and how popular the story is makes me want to keep this going and make a series that takes place during all the books after Titan's Curse and make some interesting Plot points that make me have so many desicsions like the twist i picked when I had like 5 of them maybe make a spin off story with different twists just for experimenting

MrJxS signing off,

Ja Ne


	4. Capturing Flags and we go Questing

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto's Sword - **

** imgres?imgurl= . &amp;imgrefurl= . &amp;h=473&amp;w=473&amp;tbnid=oJcw_g-G5Gh6hM:&amp;zoom=1&amp;docid=zDPwZDmFSv9OLM&amp;ei=maE_VaqFEcbRtQWlnYDYCg&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=0CDkQMygHMAc**

_**Capturing Flags and we go Questing?**_

Walking around Naruto was walking with another hunter by the name of Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of the Hunters.

"So what exactly are we doing later?" asked Naruto while looking around at everything boredly. The female just seemed to sigh as if repeating herself.

"Thine said, we all will be part-taking the traditional Hunter verse Campers, when we visit and since thy is Milady's husband you shall be with us." replied Zoe trying to not sound like a condescending tone. Naruto just brushed it off as if he dealt with this before.

_'Ahh, when Arty was so cold, although that was only after getting beat'_ thought Naruto before looking towards the Archery range. Coming to a stop and drawing his main bow, as Zoe stood in the back a few feet while admiring the bows craftsmanship.

Having assembled his bow and testing the bowstring before slowly bringing back making an arrow appear before releasing that arrow immediately drawing and firing four arrows one after the other before letting out his breath. Looking towards the target he hit the bulls-eye with all five arrows each splitting the next before collapsing his bow and casually walking out. All eyes were on Naruto with shock and disbelief at that he seemed to do that so casually

Walking towards a random direction Naruto came in front of the climbing wall and it looked sorta ok, hes seen better things used to get trained to climb causing Naruto to shiver at the the times he was training when he got his memory back to get the strength to leave.

Deciding to see if the female that was his company was still with him he sees her coming his way. Making a gesture to follow he walks towards the dining hall, making the girl huff and quicken her pace.

"So is this all?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and getting a nod in-return before sighing. "This place is so boring why would anyone come here." Naruto drawled in a bored tone, making the campers that were already in the dining room that got here early before the horn blew to look their way.

Sitting in the first seat where Zoe told him to sit before watching as Demigods from most of the gods to pile in while everyone was looking at him and whispering to each other about who he was and how he is sitting at this table.

After everyone settled in Chiron stomped his hoove getting everyone to quiet down and look towards him

"Campers, I am pleased to inform you we have a special guest, he may or may not be recognized quite easily but he is a God so treat him with respect." informed Chiron getting the campers to nod while sending side glances toward Naruto.

"He is Naruto Uzumaki, God of Fatherhood, The Hunt, and Loyalty, and he is the lost husband of Artemis." Chiron stated making the campers go through a series of emotions of shock, awe, or disbelief.

"Really Chiron, why not tell them im also competing on the Hunters side for Capture the Flag as well." Naruto said in an emotionless voice and a blank look on his face making Chiron sweat a little and start to shake a bit getting Naruto to erupt into laughter.

"HAHA.. Oh you should have. HAHA seen your face." Exclaimed Naruto getting a shocked look from Chiron before groaning and muttering about more Hermses cabin were looking him as if he was a God, **[No Pun meant]** and making most of the campers laugh before realizing that he will be against them.

** Line Break**

Naruto was just standing off to the side watching everyone get armored up and getting all types of weapons from swords to spears, and shields capped off with a rather comical helmet that he was not thinking twice about even considering to wear that ridiculous thing. Gearing up Naruto was wearing a long sleeve dark blue turtleneck, black pants with pouches sewn onto them, black steel-plated Hi-tops, and finishing the look with a white collared haori jacket with red flames licking the bottom with two symbols a Hearth, than above that a moon showing his connections two the two. While on his breast was a symbol of a wolf with his main bow wrapped around the neck and torso of the wolf.

"So, you girls ready to kick some ass?" asked Naruto with a smirk getting smirks in return with nods. "Good we all know what to do, don't underestimate them and most of all don't let your guard down." Naruto advised before making his way towards Zoe.

"So are you ready to go against them?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow getting Zoe to nod and recheck her armor. Walking over to their side of the forest and getting in positions with two hunters in the trees guarding the flag and traps set all around, two groups one lead by Zoe and the other lead by Naruto.

Hearing the conch horn blow Naruto twisted his ring and out came a celestial bronze and Stygian iron double-edged Falcata sword with the name _**έκλειψη** _\- or - _**Eclipse**_, coming to a length of 26.5 inches with a blackish-red scabbard. Most of the hunters were looking at the sword in awe of a fantastic looking blade and also wanting to see Naruto wield it.

Dashing off into the forests with his group behind him he starts giving out commands.

"I want two to scout ahead and i want another two to set up near the creek in the trees with bows at the ready and the last of you with me we are going to straight shot right through the middle to the flag. The hunters following the orders and already getting in positions made their way through the creek and made it 10ft before campers surrounded them.

"Hunters stand ready and get back to back get ready to start lesson one for today, CQC." Naruto said while the last was with a smirk before disappearing and and reappearing with his fist buried in the leaders gut before grabbing the back of his head and bring it down and bringing his knee up and smashing his nose.

_**Crunch**_

Letting go the kid dropped to the ground all the while Naruto cracked his neck, while the other campers eyed him warily. Opening his eyes and looking around and already analyzing multiple ways to take them down.

Locking gazes with another camper he got into a stance and made a come motion with his hand. Getting the desired action of them charging he met the first camper head on blocking a jab and grabbing the extended arm and pulling him close and kneeing him in the gut before tossing him over his shoulder.

Turning and blocking the roundhouse kick with his forearm and drop-kicking the camper in the chest before jumping back up to his feet and landing a right hook, grabbing the sides of the kids armor and pulling him forward and headbutting him. Spinning into a low crouch and sweeping the feet of the kid before popping up into a front flip with the heel of his foot connecting to the jaw of the other camper as he flipped forwards.

Standing up and looking at his fallen opponents and looking around at the other campers laying on the ground meaning the hunters beat them.

"Come on girls we still got more to go through." Naruto informed _'I wonder how Zoe is doing.'_ though Naruto.

**Line Break**

Zoe was leading her group around and sneaking up on the side to get the flag before making the dash down the middle with the flag. She wasn't really expecting both of the children of the big three to be guarding the flag.

"Phoebe, You take thy boy, while i get Grace." Zoe whispered getting a nod in return and rushing into the clearing and taking after their targets.

Zoe was rushing into meeting head on against her opponent her hunting knives clashing with Thalia's spear. As they started exchange blow after blow on one another with Zoe dodging and weaving out of the spear strikes before rolling forward and into Thalia's guard. Knocking her shield away before starting her assault.

Raining down punches one after the other with left jabs followed by a right hook leading into a roundhouse kick than following up with mule kick. Thalia after getting over the daze of the hits started getting up.

"Heh, your not bad Nightshade." started Thalia before spitting out some blood "but, lets take this up another notch." she finished with a smirk before a lighting bolt crashed down where Zoe was before she rolled out of the way. Zoe didn't reply she merely stood up and tightened her hand around her knives.

Phoebe was having a blast against the boy she was suppose to be fighting. Countering his sword strike again before slashing his chest before following up with a spartan kick than striking with a double slash with her knives connecting with his forearm.

Percy getting up was gritting his teeth due to the pain of the slashes before standing upright and going on the offence. Swinging his sword overhead before continuing with a jab and a disarming technique connecting with the left knife. Percy decided to keep putting pressure on the hunter so she didn't get any breathing room.

Slashing downwards clashing against the blade of the knife before following up with a swipe to the abdomen, than finishing up right diagonal strike, connecting with Phoebe's shoulder. Coming to after the blows, Phoebe was thinking of ways to take down the boy before looking over towards Zoe and seeing her having some trouble. 'Time to make a distraction' Phoebe thought.

Dashing forward and connecting with a left hook and following up with a right hook, than drop-kicking him away before throwing down smoke bombs covering the whole clearing in smoke.

"Come on Kelp-Head their getting away with the flag!" shouted out Thalia getting Percy to nod and start running behind her to try to catch up.

**Line Break**

Dashing through the woods with the flag in hand weaving in and out of the trees coming into a clearing seeing Naruto ahead finishing off the last of the campers there. Naruto having looked and seen them entering the clearing while running got prepared for a fight while they kept going and he wasn't all that surprised to see the two from the school.

"Well look at this, seems you two just made things interesting." Naruto said with a smirk getting growls from both. As they ran towards Naruto with their respective weapons ready to strike him in the chest and bisect him from his waist. He jumped backwards before moving his head to the left letting the spear pass by while weaving between the sword strikes.

Deciding to fight back he started off with a right hook with some of his strength in the punch sending the boy Percy into a tree. Continuing with a front snap kick to Thalia's thigh getting her to trip forward before getting pulled into Naruto than getting shoulder tossed to the ground followed up with an elbow drop to the gut knocking the breath out of her.

Standing up Naruto turned and faced Percy who looked very wary of engaging the blonde God in combat before relenting and striking his sword against the Gods sword that he had to admit looked really badass.

_**Clang**_

_**Clash**_

**_Clang_**

Sounds that filled the clearing as Naruto and Percy exchanged blades with one another. Naruto wasn't really putting his all into the fight he was just testing the kids limit. Percy was tiring and when he looked at Naruto he saw he hasn't even broken a sweat making him grow annoyed that he isn't being taken for real. Striking with more aggression his strikes became more sloppy and his guard and stance kept having openings in them, this caused Naruto to frown and start to counter back a little forcefully.

Bringing his sword and hitting the hilt and rotating the blade and jerking the blade up made Percy's sword fly out of his hand and flip and land in the fround sticking up ten feet away. Percy stood there in shock that he was so easily disarmed when he was sure he had the upper hand before coming back to reality when he felt two feet hitting him with the force of a train making him drop painfully to his back groaning.

"That was for losing your temper in a fight, in a real life situation that could and would be exploited and get you killed" lectured Naruto to the fallen boy before looking towards the creek seeing Zoe was crossing the creek and had just made it to the other side getting the horn to blow and the hunters to come out and start celebrating while everyone gathered around before dropping silent when they all saw they oracle walk past all of them and stop in front of Zoe.

"By the gods, she never came out before." whispered Chiron in disbelief while the oracle came right up to Zoe and spit out a green mist warping into Artemis.

"Ask speaker and I shall tell." it rasped out like a snake while green mist flowed around in wisps. As Zoe took a few shaky steps forward and came to a stop in front of the oracle.

"Where is Lady Artemis" Zoe said a bit weakly getting the green mist to transform into a bound Artemis getting Zoe to pale and Naruto to tighten his fists.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain, _

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand, _

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

It rasped out before collapsing onto the ground as if it never moved at all. Percy and a Grover were given the task of getting the oracle back to the attic while the cabin leaders were gathering for a meeting.

While the campers stood on in shock at what happened while the hunters were shocked and upset that their mistress was captured, Zoe looked pale white, and Naruto was a storm of emotions from sadness to anger, and shock. Looking for his link to Artemis and locking on to the link and having gotten an estimated guess due to something jamming his link making him only get an estimated area of where she is located.

"Alright Chiron, Zoe lets go start working on the prophecy." started Naruto "and we will also get the cabin leaders so lets hurry" Naruto finished getting a round of nods from most as Naruto, Chiron, Zoe and the cabin leaders made their way to the big house.

Having gotten the cabin leaders seated as Naruto stood with his back against the wall with Zoe by his side.

"I Will take a group of hunter along with milady's husband Naruto as well and we will be off in the morning!" exclaimed Zoe getting Thalia to shout out "Nightshade didn't you listen it said Campers and Hunters combined and you can't take a god on a quest." she announced getting murmurs of agreement.

"Thou doesn't know, but Naruto isn't bound by ancient laws and since he is in camp i am allowed to pick anyone." Zoe countered making Thalia take a seat.

"I say that if this is going to work to get my wife back we are going to need the best, so Zoe suck it up i will help pick seeing as how i know the location she is near we just need to make it there and search the area around." Naruto said as Zoe looked a little relieved for the help and that they got a location to go by.

"Okay i want Phoebe, Thalia, and Jackson to get packed and ready, we will be leaving first thing dawn break, now that we know who is going we will be making are way west because i may know the location, but we need to find the trail of the bane of Olympus first." Naruto informed getting nods from the mentioned people.

Calling the meeting to an end the other cabin leaders left except for the two coming on the quest and the Athena cabin leader. They were all grouped together quietly whispering to one another. Naruto having just got done talking to Zoe decided to check over the other two members.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting I just wanted to make sure to be ready by 5am, we will wait till five after then we are leaving so make sure to be ready and if you need drachmas or cash just see Chiron i told him i would repay him after we finish the quest.." Naruto informed to the two getting the two to reply with an okay.

"Well that is all i'll be on my way." Naruto said over his shoulder as he walked away and waved bye to them. Putting hins hand in his pockets and lazily strolling through the camp grounds to the Artemis cabin. Coming a stop to the door and twisting the knob and walking in and heading toawrds the back where a door with his and Artemis' name on it.

Opening the door walking in and closing it behind him he took in the surroundings of the room. The room was furnished to give of the vibe of home and comfort, while some of the room didn't seem to be able to seeing as their were spoils from the countless hunts Artemis and some of Naruto's were held for display. The bed was a rather nice being able to fit two people but it wasn't overly dramatic like the ones on Olympus.

Heading to the rooms personal shower and running the water and undressing and stepping under the water he lets the water run over him as he starts letting his mind wander. At first his mind was just wandering on the topic of Artemis and her capture but, it seemed to wander towards the thought of his _Father, _the man didn't even want a kid so when he accidentally knocked up Nyx, and when he was informed he immediately called the baby not his, but the reason he even took him was to make a weapon for the war they want to start on the Olympian Gods.

Shaking his head from those thoughts he starts to clean himself and once done moves onto his hair. Turning off the water and stepping out and grabbing a towel and drying off and heading over to the dresser and dressing in a pair of pajama pants and hopping into bed and knocking out within a few seconds

**Line Break**

Leaning against a tree waiting for the others to come he was pondering where they should head to first. Thinking it quite amusing he almost forgot he could check to see where Artemis' trail is the strongest and go there to start off the search. Looking up over he sees the other three and Percy was not with them.

"Where is the Percy?" questioned Naruto getting shrugs from the three making him sigh. _'Why oh why, does these things happen at the worst of times'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Waiting their was an annoyance and when they were about to leave they see Percy running down the hill before he tripped on a root and started tumbling down the hill, than coming to a stop at the bottom after a tree stopped him. As Percy lay on the floor groaning in pain Naruto and the others were laughing up a storm due to that.

"HAHA, oh man that was amazing Jackson, you definitely make a good bowling ball." joked Naruto eliciting another round of laughs from the girls.

Walking down the hill and coming to a stop to where Percy lay and picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder walking over to the van and throwing him into the back getting another set of groaning. Hopping into the driver seat and starting the engine Naruto checked to see if the other were in the van. Nodding to himself he put the van into drive and took of down the road and heading to the highway he located that the trail was strongest somewhere near the Smithsonian museum.

**Chapter End**

**Thank you again for reading and the next chapter will be soon**

**Ja ne,**

**MrJxS**


End file.
